PlayTrickster Wikia
Characters Power Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator Mercenary Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Polar Bear Jr. Schoolgirl Veterinarian Zoologist Magic Dragon Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Wizard Sheep Librarian Bard Soul Master Witch Sense Lion Engineer Inventor Scientist Cyber Hunter Fox Archaeologist Explorer Thief Master Hunter Lord Charm Raccoon Teacher Card Master Gambler Duke Cat Model Entertainer Primadonna Diva NPC Skills Power Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Polar Bear Jr. Schoolgirl Veterinarian Zoologist Magic Dragon Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Sheep Librarian Bard Soul Master Sense Lion Engineer Inventor Scientist Fox Archaeologist Explorer Thief Master Charm Raccoon Teacher Card Master Gambler Cat Model Entertainer Primadonna Special Function Ingame A - O Advancement 2nd job 3rd job Commands Drilling Crazy Drilling Surprise Spot Card Battle Enlightenment Exchange Experience Fiesta Guardian Harkon Protector Sanctuary Item Compounding Decompounding Forging Fusion Mature Compounding Recycling Refinement Tempering MyCamp MyShop Gacha Gift MyCamp Shop O/X Quiz Ingame P - Z Pet Fusion Reinforce Synergy Training Pet Hunt PvP Recharge Shadow World Shop Society & Communication Bulletin Chat Friend List Guild Mail Party Soul System Star Gazing Stats Storage Titles Trade Wedding Web Auction House Donate Manage Account Shop Special Defuse Pet Expand Slot Fuse Wing Item Compound Item Decompound Pet Compound Recycle Smelting Tempering VIP membership Quests Episode Episode 0 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 by Level by Location Coral Beach Desert Beach Megalopolis Caballa Relics Oops Wharf Mermaid Palace Mirage Island Ghost Blue Rose Garden Black Swamp Underground Dev. Room Snow Hill Alteo Empire Techichi Volcano Tapasco Volcano Abyss Chaos Tower Tartarus by Type Card Quests Daily Quests Monster Quests Party Quests Skill Quests Equipment 4G Accessory Face Head Ring Sprint Ammunition Cape Costume Ears Tail Drill Fashion Bunny Buffalo Polar Bear Sheep Dragon Fox Lion Cat Raccoon Gacha Hat Innerwear Pet Boss Driller Loot Voice Sets Shield Unique Absolute Legendary Weapon Cane Gun Hammer Knife Sword Special Items Cards Character Monster Secret Skill Compound Attribute Resist Stats Drilled Dropped Event Item Reward Exchange Job Change Mastery MyCamp Gacha MyShop Quest Item Reward Refine Shop Use Book Box Coupon Disguise Hair Dye Potion Scroll Teleport Monsters Boss Monsters by Level by Location by Type Event Events O/X Quiz Other Download Guides Links Media Story Template Tutorial Characters Buffalo Lion Raccoon Dragon Bunny Fox Cat Sheep Polar Bear Gameplay Trickster Online is graphically an anime-inspired MMORPG. Gameplay in Trickster is mostly click-and-fire based; movement, combat, and many other commands are all controlled by mouse. Gameplay also includes a few non-combat "systems". First, there is the Drill System, in which a player drills in certain types of terrain for items and EXP. Second, there is the Card Battling System, which sets two characters against each other in a game of cards, played with card items found by various means during normal gameplay. The game is currently released under all its versions as a free-to-play MMORPG but with a Cash Shop feature, also known in game as MyShop, that allows purchase of in-game items through real cash/credit charging. Leveling Up There are two leveling systems: base leveling and TM leveling. Base leveling percentage is shown at the very top of the screen as a long yellow bar. When one levels up, they attain four points that they can allocate into 12 different stats (see below) in the "MyView" window. Base level is not only important for becoming more skilled in the 12 different stats but also in acquiring more powerful items. TM level percentage is displayed near the top of the "Skills" window and under the base leveling bar (as the green bar). When one levels up in this system, they get one point that they can allocate into a skill, learn a skill with, master a skill, or simply save for later. Characters There are 4 classes of characters differentiated by their primary statistics. These classes are then divided into 9 playable characters, 3 under power and 2 under the rest of each other type. Each character is associated with an animal and a profession, the former being reflected by a set of ears and a tail that are equipped by default on character creation. Male and female characters of the same type will have skills that are exactly alike. However, after the second advancement, the skills of the male and female character will branch off and differ from one another; finally, at the third advancement, the character may choose to focus on the type's skillset ('pure') or branch out ('hybrid') * Power Type: This type of character focuses on physical combat. It includes Bunny (female), Polar Bear (female) and Buffalo (male) characters. On the second advancement, the Bunny will become a Boxer and will have skills that do focused damage on one target. The Buffalo will advance to the Warrior and focus on doing damage to multiple targets at once. The Polar Bear will advance into a Veterinarian that has skills focused on crazy drilling. For the third job, the Boxer may become a Champion or Duelist; the Buffalo may become a Gladiator or Mercenary; the Polar Bear will become a Zoologist. * Magic Type: This type of character focuses on casting spells, both for combat and recovery. It includes Sheep (female) and Dragon (male) characters. On the second advancement, the Sheep will become a Bard and have access to elemental spells. The Dragon will become a Magician and will obtain magic spells that deal light or dark-based damage. The Sheep may further advance to become a Soul Master or Witch; the Dragon may become a Dark Lord, Priest or Wizard who focuses on dark, light and balanced attacks respectively. * Sense Type: This type of character uses long-range attacks, as well as having bonuses with drilling,and use guns. It includes Fox (female) and Lion (male) characters. On the second advancement, The Fox will become an Explorer, being able to throw certain items from afar and have skills which enable even more drilling bonuses. The Lion becomes an Inventor, who will have mostly skills associated with guns. For the third job, the Fox may become a Thief Master or Hunter Lord; the Lion may become a Scientist or Cyber Hunter. * Charm Type: This type of character gets special bonuses to evasion and defense. It includes Cat (female) and Raccoon (male) characters. The Cat will become an Entertainer after the second advancement, being even more specialized with skills that increase her endurance. The Raccoon will become a Card Master, and have several skills that deal damage with cards and others that help with evasion after the advancement. For the third job, the Cat may become a Primadonna or Diva; the Raccoon may become a Gambler or Duke. About This wikia is specifically for players of rTO, also known as PlayTrickster Online. Everything on this wikia goes to the efforts of GM_Wan and his staff of Admins and Moderators. To download the game, click here Be sure you read Trickster's In-Game Rules before playing the game and Forum Rules upon using the forum. PlayTrickster's Official Wikia * Our Site * Our Forums * Our Facebook * Our Youtube Category:Browse Category:Trickster Category:Playtrickster Category:Forum Category:Game-rules Category:Social Category:Main page